


A Night To Remember

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Kili's first time courting you. Does it all go according to plan?





	A Night To Remember

Kili hesitated before knocking at your chamber doors. He was nervous about his first time courting you. Holding a collection of your favorite flowers, a small grin crawled across his face when he heard you approaching the door.

Upon opening, you giggled and blushed. “Oh Kee, you shouldn’t have.”

“Probably not, but I wanted to. Don’t tell Dori though; they came from his garden,” he whispered.

He sat on the window seat and watched as you placed the flowers in a small vase. He began to remember all over again why he fell in love with you in the first place.

Don’t get him wrong; he was all about your personality. It was your charm and sparkling eyes that drew the dwarf prince to you, and it was your wisdom in difficult situations. But it was also the way your hair fell naturally over your shoulders and down the length of your back. It was the way it framed your tender face. He admired the way you walked into a room and it practically lit up the entire place. The others were fond of you, but not like Kili.

Likewise, you thought back to the moment that you realized you were in love with him. Who could possibly turn down those puppy eyes? He was kind, gentle, and was there every moment that you needed him. He risked getting into trouble with his uncle just to see you rather than being involved in royal business.

You turned to reach for your cloak on your bed and were startled to see Kili so close to you.

“Oh I’m sorry, did I scare you?” He asked, hoping he hadn’t given you too bad of a fright.

“No no, I was lost in thought. Very lost,” you replied.

He took your hand after you tied the strings on your cloak. “Well I could always help you find your way back,” he said playfully.

You kissed the top of his head. “You and your words.”

You walked alongside him as he led you to a small clearing on the side of the mountain. The clearing was a flat piece of rock that overlooked the rest of the land below. Laketown’s dim lights could barely be spotted. The moon reflected off of the lake itself, and the sky showcased its best stars.

Kili pointed to the stars.

“A friend once told me those stars are special. In fact, they’re so special that her family celebrated them with a feast. I was there during one of those feasts.”

You tilted your head and let out a small laugh. “Kili, dear, was this the time you were caught by Thranduil’s soldiers and had goo-goo eyes over the captain of the guard?”

He hung his head blushing and mumbled, “Who told you about that?”

“Word gets out. I have a red-headed friend that spills secrets sometimes,” you smirked, looking up at the night sky.

He poked you in the side causing you to squeal. “You little minx. I didn’t know you were friends with Tauriel.”

Off in the distance, a thunderstorm began to sound. The clouds quickly raced in, hardly giving either of you a chance to take cover.

Kili took advantage of this however. He grabbed you and kissed you deeply as the rain began to pour. He’d read about moments like this in many of your books, and he wanted to try it. It was romantic until a bolt of lightning struck a little too close.

It certainly was a night to remember.


End file.
